I promised... but
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Someone wants Shuichi... and even his most cherished promises won't stop him. Very shocking fic!


A/N: Weeeell... for me at least this will be the weirdest Garvi fic I will ever write. I want to get this out before my mom becomes really angry since I'm supposed to be studying right now *faint giggle* As always you'll have to guess who the P.O.Ver is (is that really a word? I dun know...) Anyway I dun own the characters and all grammar mistakes *blinks at Eike* are acknowledged.  
  
Warning: OOC enough to drown you in it. You'll even say, it's IMPOSIBLE THAT HE ACTS THAT WAY !! But I'm talking about hidden obsessions here people! Also it's a little twist on the series and a psycho explanation on his motives… be warned.  
  
Now to the fic.  
  
  
  
I Promised... but.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
  
  
He's so beautiful, from the very tip of his hair to those kawaii little feet and long girly legs. He sings from his heart and soul and gives the best of him on every performance and never.. and I mean NEVER gets tired of the attention.  
  
I know of enough artists who couldn't manage something like that.  
  
And I want him...  
  
I want him to love me... to want me as badly as I want him... to need me with the same intensity, to think of me everytime he gets on stage... when he writes his love songs... always...  
  
No! I push the TV away from me, his performance on Zip-Tokyo interrupted.  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't think like this... it's not right at all...  
  
I close my eyes tightly...  
  
I promised I wouldn't go near him again... he's too childish.... too naive... too...too  
  
Too beautiful to resist...  
  
Shindoh Shuichi...  
  
Vocalist and heart of Bad Luck... our rivals in everything we do. Our enemies...  
  
At first I saw him just as an annoying brat, an obstacle, a spoiled child with nothing better to do than to try music... but as I see him suffer and work his life out for his band and passion... to get over the stress that is to live on Yuki Eiri's house... just for the sake of the people around him... I know he's much more...  
  
He is... What is he?  
  
I rest my forehead on my folded arms....  
  
He's laughter...  
  
Joy...  
  
Light...  
  
Poetry ....  
  
A song maybe?...  
  
Yes... everything good and right on the world... that's Shindoh-kun.  
  
I slap myself... NO! you promised this wouldn't happen again, you love someone else.. your sole propose on this world is to adore that one person... a person that doesn't even notice my efforts for him... One I know will never be mine.. will never smile only for me and whisper a gentle "thank you."  
  
Which I know Shindoh-kun would...  
  
If just he was mine...  
  
If I just had acted quicker...  
  
I'm hopeless..  
  
I take a picture from my pocket and stare at it wistfully...  
  
"Forgive me my friend... I can't keep my promises anymore." I whisper at it lightly, tears gathering in my eyes... I have to break my promise...  
  
Because I have already fallen...  
  
And I know the more I deny it... the worst I'll explode once I can't hold this fixation..  
  
I sit on a leathered chair... remembering the dream I had last night...  
  
  
  
I had called him to see me... and once he had come I had made him mine, his sweet mewls of pleasure filling the room we were in... He had refused, at the beginning at least... calling for his beloved Yuki all the time, screaming for help.  
  
Sickly enough... that aroused me even more...  
  
I had forced him to accept me, forced pleasure on his young body... Whispering on his ear all the time that it was me and not his lover who was making him feel all those sensations, that his "Yuki" would never love him and make him feel like I was doing right then... I was refusing him the image of his love, forcing mine on his pleasure-fogged mind..  
  
Until he had surrendered to me.  
  
Moaning my name in ecstasy. Begged me to do it again and again, running his slender hands on my hair and guiding my mouth where he wanted me the most...  
  
We did not have sex...  
  
To me, we made love...  
  
And once we had finished, I put a golden ring on his left hand... marking our union... he had seen it and had smiled sweetly at me, whispering how nervous he felt, I kissed his forehead and smiled too, whispering how I would teach him to love me...  
  
Even remember that dream aroused me now....  
  
I reach on my pocket to pick the little green bottle I brought with me…  
  
Sleeping drug…  
  
The same I planned to use on him today, to make my dream come true...  
  
I'm so sick.  
  
Without realizing it, I began to cry… burring my face on my hands...  
  
"Ano… are you ok?" That voice! I looked up to see Shindoh-kun on the doorway, his violet eyes worried and his pink hair damp with sweat…  
  
He had finished his performance without me noticing..  
  
"Ah... yes... I'm fine thank you." He bit that sweet bottom lip of his... the taste of it still fresh on my mouth from my dreams, I wondered if it would taste the same...  
  
"You sure?" He whispered, his violet orbs looking straight into mine, reading my soul better than no one could.  
  
"Well…" I said a little sheepish. "A cup of tea is what I need. But I hate to drink anything alone..." At this, his eyes brightened.  
  
"I can join you, if it's just tea right? I can't hold my liquor." He smiled nervously and sat... waiting for me to prepare the tea.  
  
My hands were moving on their own accord.  
  
Slipping the drug on his cup and mixing it with a lot of sugar.  
  
He wouldn't notice...  
  
He's too trusting.  
  
I frown at this as I hand him his tea, which he drinks happily. My Shindoh- kun is too trusting... That's a weakness, a weakness that could give him enough troubles...People can actually take advantage of him, and hurt him... Like Aisawa did.  
  
I sigh…  
  
It doesn't matter… He has me to protect him now.  
  
No one will ever lay a hand on him now... because he is mine.  
  
"Na…Nani…" he whispers laying his head on the table, falling asleep. I can't help but smile in triumph.  
  
Now no one will do us apart my love.  
  
I lay him on the black couch making sure he's comfortable before proceeding to undress him.  
  
God! He's more gorgeous than I ever dreamed.  
  
His skin is so smooth and his frame so slender.… his pink nipples tempting me to taste them… so little… like strawberries.  
  
I wanted them... so I drew one into my mouth...  
  
The taste… oh this sweet ambrosia... and the sounds… Shuichi's labored breathing… his soft moans of pleasure… it encouraged me to no end… With practiced skill I caressed his member…soft and bright, like the rest of him… I knew he would … thank me… love me even…  
  
And that was what made me continue.  
  
"…Shu…nan..." A deep male voice pulled me out of my stupor… My eyes widened as I looked at this new intruder…  
  
Yuki Eiri.  
  
He's looking at Shindoh-kun's sweat soaked form, shivering and panting from my ministrations... The beauty of his image doesn't escape "Yuki" as his eyes turn glassed for a moment.  
  
I know how this would look to any other person. Me on my pants, aroused like if I was in heat, and Shindoh-kun naked… panting and erect.  
  
To anyone this would look as if we are having sex…  
  
To anyone… except him…  
  
The blonde writer looks at us, then at Shindoh-kun's closed eyes and frowns.  
  
"You drugged him…" He says coldly. "I thought I told you to stay away from him…" He's looking directly at me now and I can't help it… I break down into heavy sobs, hiding my face on my hands…  
  
"I know… I know you said so… I know I promised… but…" I sob. "I can't forget about him!" I cry taking Shindoh-kun in my arms and rocking him lightly. His breathing is even now, he's totally asleep. "He's too much for me to resist!!" I cry again.  
  
Yuki just looks at me with pity in his eyes and kneels by my side. Extending his arms to motion me that I have to give him Shindoh-kun.  
  
"NO!" I yell, tightening my arms around my precious burden. "Why… why did it have to be you…? Why couldn't you wait for us to know eachother better…" I whisper running my hands over Shuichi's pink hair… so silky.  
  
"We didn't plan it either." He answers, changing his whole pose into something less pitiful and more threatening. He's in to take Shindoh-kun away from me… even if that means he'll use his strength.  
  
My breathing is rash now, my eyes I know will be wild… How can he!? After all I have done for him! Take the most precious thing for me…  
  
By the blonde's side is his brother Tatsuha, and also K-san, all looking wide eyed at me…  
  
"Oro?" My eyes widen. No! They couldn't… wouldn't go so low as to call him. Just as I thought, my bets friend… the only person, aside from Shindoh-kun, that I would never hurt…  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi enters the room and in a second his childish eyes turn serious, his whole pose pitiful  
  
"Tohma…" He whispers. "I thought you said this was over…" He said as he kneeled by my side and placed a hand on my shoulder... Tears were falling freely from my eyes now…  
  
"I can't help it… " I said, kissing Shindoh-kun on the forehead like I had dreamed. "He's just …everything I wanted.. " I glared at Eiri then. "Everything YOU didn't got to be!"  
  
"You need help Tohma…" Ryuichi said, his voice soothing and understanding, I knew he understood of course, once we talked about the attraction both could get to feel for someone like Shindoh-kun… Bright and cheerful, like Eiri-san was when he was a child.  
  
His eyes were so kind... Like Shindoh-kun's… I had to comply at those eyes, so I handed Shindoh-kun to K-san.  
  
"You'll wait for me… right my love?" I whispered reverently on his ear… He was so cute curled on K-san's arms… I had to kiss him good bye.  
  
Which of course I did. Slipping my tongue inside his sweet mouth. Just to warm me up in this time I knew I wouldn't see him. I took my wedding ring off my own finger and put it on his left hand, a proclamation of our union.  
  
Mika's brother… Tatsuha gasped.  
  
I didn't care, now no one would take Shindoh-kun away from me.  
  
Ryuichi smiled and took my arm, leading me to the door while handing me my shirt.  
  
While we walked along the corridors I remembered what happened the last time Ryuichi smiled at me like he's now…  
  
That time, he took me to a nice country house were I met doctor Akisuki, nice woman I must say, she helped me forget all about how cute Eiri-san was when he was young… or so they thought.  
  
His ripped innocence was the main reason I married his sister Mika, I would keep perfect watch over him until he regained that sweet smile…  
  
And then I met Shindoh-kun…  
  
He made me realize that day would never come, and that also made me love him…  
  
"Doctor Akisuki will be happy to see you Tohma!" Ryuichi beamed.  
  
I nodded.  
  
She would talk to me and make me relax, but like before, she would never make me forget my love…  
  
Shuichi's innocence was still there…  
  
Mine to do as I pleased.  
  
Just wait my love. In a few months I'll come for you again… and this time… No promises of protection I did to Eiri-san will stop me from taking you away from him.  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
Final notes: Weird huh? As I said earlier…OOC all around! Also I think a little bastardization. But, hey! I like it… Reviews would be very appreciated, and since I warned you all before hand of the little realism this would have… you can't blame me *EVIL LAUGH* 


End file.
